


The Transition

by EmmettM2025



Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Stiles has four hours left to complete the transition before he dies, and he does not want to die.Scott is his Alpha, so Stiles agrees to let Scott feed him, but Scott has no idea what he's doing so Peter helps.





	The Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in one day?? WHAT???
> 
> This is really rough, apologies in advance. I suggest reading Part One first, that offers the backstory, but really this is just smut if you want to read this as a stand-alone.

Peter carries me into a bedroom, probably Derek's, and sets me on the bed gently. 

 

Scott dims the lights a bit, something I am very thankful for, and then Scott is looking at Peter, questioning what he's supposed to do. 

 

"Stiles, we have to feed you. Are you comfortable with Scott and I doing this?" Peter asks seriously. 

 

"Yeah, I trust you both. Scott, you are my best friend, this does not have to be weird. We've known each other for too long for this to be what ruins us," I want to keep talking but whimper is ripped out of my throat. 

 

Scott nods determinedly and Peter hums in agreement. 

 

"Scott, he feeds off of sex, you have to have sex with him," Peter is certainly quick and right to the point with that one. Nice subtly, asshat. 

 

Regardless, Scott nods and locks eyes with me for one last consent to this and with a nod he pounces. 

 

We lock lips in a very heated kiss. He takes immediate control, I expect nothing less, and Peter lays down next to us. It's a little weird that Scott and I are both so okay with taking our friendship practically three levels in such a short span of time. After that time, we were in the third grade, we kept it purely platonic, but now everything is about to change because I was so stupid. 

 

Scott pulls back to mouth at my neck and Peter turns my head to look at him. 

 

He has a knowing look on his face. "Stiles, stop thinking so much. None of this is your fault. You are as much a part of this pack as any of us are, and pack sticks together. Wherever you go, we will follow, even if it's across the continent or the world."

 

His words bring tears to my mouth, and then Scott speaks up. "He's right Stiles. You are and always will be a part of this pack. Pack sticks together." 

 

I smile happily, and Scott kisses me again, deeper this time.

 

As we're kissing, Peter speaks up. "This is how you feed Stiles. Imagine that you are breathing him in, don't actually breath in, but imagine that you are. You feed on something that exists mentally, not physically." 

 

I try to do what he says, and there's a weird sensation before Scott lets out a wrecked moan and breaks the kiss. 

 

I reopen my eyes, I don't actually remember closing them, and everything is more vibrant. Peter locks eyes with me and cups my face sweetly so he could look at them more. "Shit that's sexy," he whispers. 

 

Confused I sit up a bit to look in the mirror on the wall across the room, and my eyes are glowing fucking purple. Isn't that a wonderful shock. It's not unwelcome, though I'll have to control it eventually. I'm not going to make myself wear sunglasses all the time to hide them. 

 

I completed the transition then, but this intense hunger fills me immediately. 

 

I manage a wrecked moan before sinking into my instincts. I roll on top of Scott and I lock lips with him again, grinding down onto his hard cock. 

 

Scott gives a heavy groan and sinks one hand into my hair and places the other on my hip. 

 

Peter sits behind me, also on top of Scott, and starts to undress us. He breaks the kiss apart a couple times for our shirts, but then lets us go back to kissing. Feeding from Scott is such a euphoric feeling, it's so intense, he's like a power bank. 

 

Peter pushes me down all of the way so my chest is flat to Scott's and then he kisses his way down my spine. I moan in anticipation and when he finally reaches my hole, I'm so frustrated by the teasing that I almost orgasm right then. 

 

The feel of Peter rimming me while I feed from Scott is absolutely euphoric and I love it. Maybe I was meant to be a sex demon...

 

Fingers join Peter's tongue and soon he has three fingers abusing my prostate with quick jabs and then soothing circles that have me pulling away and sobbing with pleasure into Scott's neck. After almost five minutes of this torture, I finally start to beg and I can practically see Peter's triumphant smirk even though he's behind me. 

 

"Please, oh my gosh please!" I moan loudly, practically screaming. 

 

Finally, Peter removes his fingers, which makes me groan at the loss, he rolls off of Scott, sits me up and guides me down onto Scott's dick in one solid movement and the sound that comes out of me could only be described as a wail of relief as Scott hits all of the right places.

 

I watch for a couple seconds as Scott and Peter struggle with their wolves, their eyes flashing red and blue repeatedly and finally Scott's settle on Red. I don't know if that should excite me or terrify me really. 

 

With that last thought, I circle my hips and he growls and rolls us over so I'm on my back, and then he starts to move and oh Lord it feels great. As he thrusts in, he rubs against all of the right spots, and his pace is so fast that it has me wailing loudly almost every time. I literally can't help it. 

 

Then Peter grabs my dick and starts to rub it at the same pace as Scott's thrusts and I lose it. 

 

I may not have become a werewolf, but the sound that I make when I cum has got to be as close to a howl as I will ever get. I can feel myself feeding off of Scott a lot now, we don't even have to kiss, and it is intense. 

 

Scott continues to fuck me deeply as my dick softens and damn, I am sensitive. 

 

I start to whine, it's too much on my already fucked body but he just seems to keep going. Fuck. When Scott finally cums, I'm as hard as a rock again, and as Scott pulls out, I can feel my hole ooze buckets of his cum, and my erection is still there. 

 

I look over to see Peter looking at me hungrily, and he's stroking his erection quickly. I whine at him, hoping he'll get the message and he does. 

 

He crawls over to me like the predator that he is and suddenly I'm on all fours and he's pushing into me sharply. He's a little bit bigger than Scott so it hurts a small bit but after that it's just pure pleasure. I grind back against him and he moans weakly before pulling out and slamming back in. He sets a rapid pace and I am SO grateful. 

 

Scott rolls over and grabs my erection, stroking it at the same pace as Peter's strokes and Peter hits all of the places that I need him to, and it doesn't take long. It takes maybe three or four minutes, especially considering I'm feeding off of both of them, and with the loudest wail yet I cum again. Peter makes three more jarring thrusts and then orgasms, emptying into me as well. 

 

He pulls out and lays down on my right side, Scott is on my left, and they cuddle me to them sweetly. 

 

It takes all of two minutes before I have to get up and shower, which is where the both of them sucked out my soul through my dick and then helped wash me clean. 

 

About two hours after we left the meeting, we rejoin them and I feel much better about where I'm at now that I've completed the transition. Scott and Peter were very thorough in meeting my emotional needs and assuring me that I will always be a part of the pack. 

 

I sit down on the couch, Scott leans against the arm rest and I look at the rest of the pack. They were all a bit red considering they just heard me have sex but oh well. 

 

"Derek?" Scott asks.

 

"Um, well, we decided that wherever Stiles goes, we'll go. He's got enough people here to feed off of that he can make it through Senior year. The younger high school students agreed to take classes online after this year. There are multiple we came up with, but the general line is that we buy two campers and two trucks and we travel where ever we need to for Stiles' well-being. There are a couple places we could set up with as a pack, and we're on good terms with generally all of the packs on this continent, "Derek explains. 

 

Before I could stop it, I'm crying. They'll go with me wherever I need to go just to keep this close-knit pack together. This is what the true meaning of family is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if that was terrible, I'm still getting used to this.


End file.
